N W O
by 4U sank
Summary: Naruto mendapat misi dari Kami dan Yami untuk melindungi manusia di Highschool dxd universe. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan dibaca


Summary : Naruto mendapat misi dari Kami dan Yami untuk melindungi manusia di Highschool dxd _universe_. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan dibaca

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi (Highschool dxd)

Pair : Naruto

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

**N.W.O**

Terlihat seorang pemuda memakai _shinobi shozoko_ berwarna hitam yang membuat keberadaannya tersamarkan ditengah gelapnya malam, seseorang yang terlihat asing di era modern dengan perkembangan teknologi dan informasi yang sangat pesat. Orang tersebut hanya berdiri diam diatas sebuah bangunan tertinggi di daerah tersebut, seperti menantikan kedatangan seseorang.

"Vali" ucap _shinobi_ itu saat seseorang yang ditunggunya telah datang, seseorang yang mewarisi salah satu kekuatan dari dua _naga surgawi_, _Albion,_ _Vanishing Dragon, White Dragon Emperor._

"Kita berada dipihak yang sama, dipihak Azazel. Tapi entah kenapa kita selalu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang suatu hal. Aku rasa mungkin lebih baik jika kita menjadi lawan saja" seru Vali yang saat ini sudah dalam wujud _balance breaker_ miliknya, melayang dihadapan _shinobi_ tersebut.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pertarungan sengit diantara dua sosok tersebut, tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat pertarungan ini. Seolah semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang terlibat didalamnya.

"_Kai_" ucap _shinobi_ tersebut dan langsung melesat ke arah Vali dengan _katana _yang tergenggam erat ditangan kanannya

"Kau melepaskan segel pemberat pada _katana_ milikmu untuk melawanku?" ujar Vali

"Aku tidak bisa meremehkan lawanku saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, orang yang kulawan saat ini adalah sosok yang bisa membunuh dewa sekalipun. Oleh karena itu, bersiap-siaplah Vali karena saat ini aku akan mulai serius. . "

". . _Senjutsu: Sage Mode"_

"Menarik, akhirnya aku mendapatkan lawan yang menarik"

...

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pasti selalu terlihat seorang lelaki yang memancing pada malam hari. Seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin malaikat jatuh, Azazel. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan memancing pada malam hari. Mungkin dengan begini, ia benar-benar bisa merasakan kedamaian dalam heningnya suasana malam hari.

"Yo Azazel-_san_" seru seseorang dari arah belakangnya

"Oh rupanya kau, Naruto. Hahaha, tidak biasanya kau datang ke tempat ini, apa kau datang untuk menemaniku memancing?" seru Azazel setelah melihat pancingan ditangan kanan Naruto

"Ya, kebetulan saat ini aku sedang senggang" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah duduk disamping Azazel sambil menunggu umpannya dimakan ikan. Naruto hanya memakai kaos putih lengan panjang dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepasang sepatu kasual.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau bertarung dengan Vali?" ucap Azazel membuka pembicaraan

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya menebak saja, lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Seri. Entah kenapa ia malah mengingatkanku dengan si _teme_ pantat ayam"

"_Teme?_ Pantat ayam? Siapa dia?" tanya Azazel penasaran

"Sahabatku yang paling brengsek di dunia sana"

"Oh, namun untuk sekarang, kuharap hubungan relasi ini bisa semakin membaik, setidaknya ini adalah langkah awal menuju kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang tinggal pihak malaikat dan iblis"

"Tentu saja"

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dari arah belakang mereka berdua, orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Vali, sosok yang beberapa hari lalu bertarung dengan Naruto. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika salah satu dari dua _naga surgawi_, _Albion,_ berada dipihak malaikat jatuh. Ini merupakan sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagi fraksi malaikat jatuh karena mendapatkan tenaga ekstra dari sosok yang ditakuti oleh tiga fraksi yang eksis di dunia ini. Namun entah kenapa Azazel sendiri tidak begitu yakin bahwa _Albion_ berada dipihaknya.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain ini?" tanya Vali

"Memancing adalah kegiatan yang tenang dan dapat merilekskan pikiran kita" seru Azazel

"Dasar, oh ya Naruto. Ingatlah, pertarungan kita waktu itu masih belum selesai" ucap Vali kemudian terbang meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Ya, tentu saja" balas Naruto

Dan untuk kedua kalinya seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua, namun kali ini sosok tersebut langsung muncul dibelakang Naruto. Ia adalah Hanza, orang kepercayaan sekaligus tangan kanan Naruto.

"Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang telah diasumsikan, Naruto-_sama_"

"Kau boleh kembali sekarang"

"Baik" sosok tersebut langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap dengan menggunakan _shunshin no jutsu_

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto langsung pamit kepada Azazel karena ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan, dan sekarang tinggallah ia sendiri sambil memegang pancingannya, berharap ada ikan yang mau memakan umpannya.

Sementara itu dilain tempat terlihat Naruto yang kini memakai _shinobi shozoku_ hitam sedang berdiri diatas sebuah tiang listrik yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari bangunan yang bisa dibilang terlalu megah untuk ukuran highschool.

"Kuoh Akademy, tempat yang cocok untuk iblis sekaliber klan Gremory dan klan Sitri" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Naruto begitu yakin sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu, bagi seseorang yang sudah terbiasa berada dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati, sudah biasa dalam tata cara hidup _shinobi_ yang keras, dan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana kau harus menempatkan misi dan desa sebagai prioritas utama diatas segalanya. Bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang selalu menganggap tidak ada satu pun _jutsu_ yang sempurna di dunia ini, dan ia sudah membuktikan itu semua, ia berhasil mengalahkan teknik mata terkuat yang pernah ada, _rinnegan_, yang konon katanya merupakan mata yang diturunkan langsung oleh para dewa demi kesejahteraan dan kedamaian di dunia. Selain itu, ia berhasil mematahkan _genjutsu_ terhebat dari pemilik _kekkai genkai_ terkutuk, klan Uchiha. Bahkan, ia berhasil bertahan hidup dalam perang besar _shinobi_ keempat dan menjelma menjadi seorang pahlawan dimata lima desa besar _shinobi_. Itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang sempurna. Sehebat dan sebanyak apapun _jutsu_ yang kau miliki, tetap saja kau tidak dapat mencapai kesempurnaan. Sebuah tunas yang kau tanam yang nantinya akan tumbuh dan pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah pohon tua, lambat laun akan tergantikan oleh tunas baru dengan kualitas yang lebih baik. Alasan kenapa manusia tidak bisa mencapai sebuah arti kesempurnaan adalah karena waktu mereka yang terbatas, dan akhirnya generasi muda selanjutnya yang muncul, begitu pula selanjutnya.

Entah kenapa bagi Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan murid kelas 2-B di Kuoh Akademi, hari ini terasa begitu suram, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang ikutan suram juga. Setelah merasa kesal dengan keberadaan Kiba Yuuto, anak kelas 2-C yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dikalangan siswi perempuan. Ia juga tidak mendapatkan jatah mengintip di klub _kendo_ yang memang rata-rata beranggotakan siswi perempuan, malahan ia sendiri yang menjadi korban pemukulan anggota klob _kendo_ karena ketahuan mengintip. Sementara itu kedua sahabatnya, Matsuda dan Motohama sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kenapa hari-hariku selalu sial? Setelah keberadaan Kiba Yuuto, tidak mendapatkan jatah mengintip, dan terakhir menjadi korban pem-bully-an anggota klub _kendo_. KENAPA AKU SELALU SIAL" akhirnya Issei menyuarakan suara hatinya juga. Ya, saat ini ia sedang berdiri diatas sebuah jembatan yang selalu ia lewati sebagai akses pulang-perginya menuju sekolah.

"Hai, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah" ucap seseorang menyapa Issei

Sontak Issei pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya setahun lebih tua darinya, terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya apa-apa. Memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam, serta sepasang sepatu kasual, dengan tambahan membawa sebuah buku orange bersampul 'Icha-Icha Paradise' ditangan kanannya.

"Ya, entah kenapa kesialan selalu datang menghampiriku" jawab Issei dengan wajah muram

"Hahaha, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Namaku Hyoudou Issei" balas Issei sambil menjabat tangan Naruto

"Oh ya Naruto-_san_, buku apa yang kau pegang itu" lanjut Issei

"Ini hanya sebuah novel, hasil karya _sensei_-ku"

"Boleh kupinjam sebentar"

"Tentu" balas Naruto dan setelah beberapa detik membacanya, tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman tipis terukir diwajah Issei dan kemudian senyumannya mengembang hingga pada akhirnya terlihat air liur yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hiks, ini adalah buku terindah yang pernah kubaca" ucap Issei sambil nangis ala _anime_

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku" ucap Naruto

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai ditempat yang dimaksud Naruto, sebuah pemandian air panas atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _onsen_.

"Untuk apa kita berada ditempat ini, Naruto-_san_?" tanya Issei

"Lihatlah!"

Issei mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dimana terdapat sebuah lubang didinding _onsen_, dan saat Issei mendekat untuk melihat apa yang ada dibalik dinding tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat banyak wanita yang sedang berendam, senyuman aneh pun langsung tercetak diwajahnya.

'Rupanya pengalamanku mengintip di _onsen_ saat masih berada di Konoha berguna juga didunia ini' ucap Naruto dalam hati

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Issei berkumpul dengan dua sahabat karibnya yang tergabung dalam trio mesum, setidaknya itu anggapan dari hampir seluruh siswi di Kuoh Akademy. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini Issei terlihat lebih ceria, itu dikarenakan ia sudah mendapatkan pengalaman yang mengagumkan dari sesosok makhluk bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Wah lihat, itu Murayama-_san_. Ternyata miliknya besar juga, 82-70-81" seru Motohama

"Dan kaki jenjang yang indah milik Katase-_san_, 78,5-65-79" sambung Matsuda

Sementara itu Issei masih berbaring diatas rumput, baginya pengalaman kemarin sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan Issei sudah menyimpan semua yang ia lihat dalam memory otak kecilnya.

"Hei Issei, kenapa kau diam saja?" seru Motohama

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas dan sesekali bersikap aneh.

"89-79-95, hihihi" ucap Issei tiba-tiba

"Hah, dimana? Dimana?" seru Matsuda dan Motohama

Sejenak Issei langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia tidak bisa melupakan pengalaman yang kemarin, benar-benar pengalaman yang mengagumkan, bahkan Issei sempat berdoa agar dipertemukan lagi dengan orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang karena jam pelajaran sudah habis dan tepat saat melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba Issei langsung tersenyum senang.

"Naruto-_san_" seru Issei

"Yo Issei" balas Naruto kemudian menghampiri ketiga pemuda tersebut

"Hei Issei, apa pemulung ini adalah temanmu" ucap Motohama pelan

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi apapun. Namun dapat dipastikan sekarang Naruto sedang menangis didalam hatinya.

'Hiks, tidak di Konoha, tidak didunia ini. Kenapa _image_-ku selalu rusak' ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Aku minta maaf atas ucapan temanku. Namun ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Naruto-_san_. Apa kau tidak sekolah?" ucap Issei

"Sebenarnya aku baru pindah ke daerah ini beberapa hari yang lalu, namun aku masih malas untuk mendaftar sebagai siswa baru. Jadinya seperti ini" balas Naruto

Sementara itu dilain tempat, tepatnya _Occult Research Club_. Seorang perempuan berambut merah hanya duduk diam diata sofa, sejenak dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Namun pikirannya segera buyar saat perempuan lain memasuki ruangan tersebut, seorang perempuan dengan gaya rambut _ponytail_, dialah Akeno Himejima, _the prietess of thunder and light_.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _buchou?_" tanya Akeno

"Ya, memang dialah orangnya, Hyoudou Issei. Meskipun sampai sekarang aku belum tahu _Sacred Gear_ seperti apa yang ia miliki. Tapi akan kupastikan, ia akan menjadi pelayanku yang manis" jawab perempuan berambut merah tersebut, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Rias Gremory, _the ruin princess, and princess of destruction_.

"Ara ara, kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, _buchou. _Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang satunya?" sanggah Akeno

"Maksudmu pemuda yang terlihat seperti pemulung itu. Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan apapun darinya" seru Rias

Kini Issei sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dalam suasana senang. Namun ketika ia sudah sampai dijembatan penyebrangan, langkahnya terhenti karena merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya Issei saat ia menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, disana berdiir seorang gadis cantik yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya, gadis yang diketahui bernama Yuuma Amano tersebut memakai seragam sekolah yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Issei langsung menerima pernyataan cinta sang gadis dan pada akhirnya kencan pertama mereka dimulai keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa, kali ini Azazel kembali melakukan ritualnya, memancing dimalam hari. Saat ini pun tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto menemaninya memancing. Entah sejak kapan kegiatan ini menjadi rutin dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Bagaimana pengintaianmu dalam dua hari terakhir ini" ucap Azazel membuka pembicaraan

"Menarik, seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya. Ada dua orang iblis kelas atas, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri. Kurasa mungkin secepatnya kita bisa membuat relasi dengan mereka"

"Begitu ya, lalu bagaimana dengan bocah Hyoudou itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari aliansiku. Namun mengingat ia berada diwilayah kekuasaan iblis, aku rasa itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Oh ya Azazel-_san_, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Selama ia tidak ikut campur terlalu jauh dalam masalah ini, kita biarkan saja dia" jawab Azazel

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki bernama Hanza muncul dibelakang Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Hyoudou Issei, tapi jangan melakukan hal apapun, termasuk menolongnya, ikuti saja kemana pun ia pergi" seru Naruto

"Baik" kemudian ia langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Azazel-_san_, aku minta maaf jika nantinya anak buahku terpaksa membunuh anak buahmu"

"Tidak apa"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Naruto dikirim ke Highschool dxd **_**universe**_** sendiri, tidak ditemani siapa pun, termasuk Kurama/Kyuubi. Oleh karena itu, **_**jutsu**_** terkuat yang dimiliki Naruto sekarang adalah teknik **_**Senjutsu : Sage Mode**_**. Dan untuk chara Hanza, diambil dari salah satu chara Bleach bernama Hanza Nukui**


End file.
